


My little deanmon

by BehindTheCellarDoor, Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon!Dean, Illustrated, M/M, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, horns and tail, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor/pseuds/BehindTheCellarDoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was curious about Dean's horns,  he wanted to see what his reactions were. Dean was cooperative....for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little deanmon

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this fic was a RP between us, and edited into fic format by Hiyochi.  
> The second part was completely written by Hiyochi.
> 
> Illustrations by BehindTheCellarDoor.

Castiel and Dean had fallen asleep last night, curled up on the couch. Castiel had an arm around him, holding Dean close to him. When he opened his eyes, he was met by a pair of little horns nestled on top of Dean's head, in the tuff of sandy hair around it. Castiel smiled, brushing his fingers into Dean’s hair and stopping at the horns. He gingerly raised his finger and poked the horn.

 

Dean stirred slightly in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent before hugging Castiel closer and falling back asleep. Castiel smiled and poked the tip of the horns again, this time with more confidence.

 

“Mmm....” Dean scrunched his eyebrows a little and buried his face into Castiel's chest, trying to shake away the feeling of something poking him.

 

Castiel giggled softly, trying not to wake Dean, and tapped lightly on one of the horns, trying to see if that would have a different reaction from Dean. He was curious on how they felt to Dean, just knowing they were there.

 

“Caaaas...” Dean grumbled against Castiel’s chest, voice thick with sleep. “Stop touching my horns...” he sighed.

 

“I don't know what you are talking about Dean...” Castiel replied innocently, before he grabbed one of the horns and inspected it closely. They were not something he was used to seeing so he was trying to gather information about them.

 

“Ow! Careful Cas... “ Dean huffed, still buried against Castiel's chest, wanting to just go back to sleep. He couldn’t go back to sleep now, not when his lover was up and stopping him from sleeping.

 

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry...” Castiel said softly before placing a little kiss on the side of the horn he was holding. “I mean, I don't know what you are saying. I did nothing.” he added quickly. 

 

Dean hummed softly at the small kiss, snuggling back into Castiel. “S'okay...just be gentle with them...” he told him as he rested against Castiel’s chest to get comfortable again.

 

Castiel tapped the horn on the side, “Does that bother you?” he asked curiously.

 

Dean shook his head slightly, “Not particularly...feel a weird vibration on my head.” he explained, being able to feel the taps and hear the slight vibrations.

 

Castiel tapped a bit harder, trying to see if that made any sort of difference, seeing how sensitive Dean’s horns were. “And that?” he asked again.

 

Dean scrunched his eyebrows at the tapping, “Like you're tapping on my skull and I can hear it echoing in some way. It’s kinda a weird feeling cause I can feel it in my head and it kinda tingles.” he replied.

 

Castiel squinted, gathering some more knowledge. “Hmm...  Interesting.” he said quietly before he pressed his lips against the horn and talked into it. “DOES MY VOICE SOUND WEIRD?” he asked more loudly than his normal voice.

 

Dean gasped at the sudden run of vibrations that went through his horn. He shuddered, digging his fingers into Cas's shirt. “D-Don't do that.” he stuttered.

 

Castiel didn’t move from his position and continued talking, “DOES IT HURT YOU?” he asked before he realized, that it could possibly be hurting Dean. “I mean...” he pulled back, looking down at Dean and rubbing his back slightly, “Sorry, did that hurt you?”

 

Dean blushed a bit, hiding away his face into Castiel’s chest so he couldn’t see. He shook his head, mumbling. “No...just don't do it again.”

 

Castiel squinted at Dean’s response, wondering why he was acting this way if it didn’t hurt. Since it didn’t hurt, he decided to see if Dean would tell him and a smirk spread across his face before he pressed his lips again against the horn. “WHY?”

 

Dean immediately reacted and pushed away Cas's face from his horn, “Because I said so.” he huffed, looking up and glaring at him.

 

“Oh, come on Dean...” Castiel looked at him before cupping his face and seeing Dean relax slightly before he pulled his head close and pressed his lips to the horn. “WHAT’S THE MATTER?” he asked.

 

Dean whimpered quietly at the vibrations that keep running through him from Castiel talking into them. “Caaaas. Stop it.” he complained before he moved away and put a pillow over his horns.

 

Castiel watched Dean move, sitting there with confusion as he scrunched eyebrows. “What's going on Dean?” He asked as he leaned over and poked the pillow softly. “Why are you hiding your horns?” he asked.

 

“You keep talking into them when I tell you not to.” Dean huffed from behind the pillow.

 

“You say it didn't hurt you!” Castiel protested, unsure on why Dean was so upset if it didn’t hurt him.

 

“It doesn't...” Dean muttered.

 

Castiel tried to remove the pillow from Dean, wanting him to come out. “Then why are you being so dramatic?” he asked yet another question, trying to figure out the exact reason why Dean was so sensitive about his horns when Dean had seen his wings plenty of times.

 

“Because.” Dean glanced at Cas from behind the pillow, before sighing. “I...I just don't want you talking into my horns okay?” he said.

 

Castiel looked at Dean before sitting back and stopping his attempts from pulling away the pillow. “Okay....” he said softly, staring at Dean to show that he stopped. “Okay...” he repeated.

 

Dean looked at Castiel for a moment when he moved back before moving aside the pillow, since Castiel seemed to stop. 

 

Castiel reached out for Dean and pulled him closer, “Okay...” he repeated again and hugged Dean slightly, rubbing his back.

 

Dean relaxed a little before wrapping his arms around and held Castiel again, burying his face back into him. “You're not mad are you?” he asked.

 

Castiel grinned mischievously and muffled a giggle as he moved his head closer to Dean's, pressing a kiss to his head to let him relax a little more. “No... “ he replied to Dean’s question before he pressed his lips against his horn, “WHY WOULD I?”

 

Dean flushed red again and grabbed the pillow and starts hitting Castiel with it. “Cas, I told you not too!” he complained.

 

Castiel laughed as he raised his arms to shield his face from Dean's attacks. Dean huffed again before moving away and laying down on the other side of the couch, curling up with a blanket and pillow, clearly pouting.

 

“Oh come on Dean, don't be like that!” Castiel chuckled a little before moving over to Dean.

 

“Hmmph!” Dean put a pillow over his head and pulled the blanket up more to cover himself.

 

“Oh come on...” Castiel gently nudged him with a smile before it slowly faded. Dean wouldn’t turn back over and he sighed, “Dean... I am sorry, you don't have to be so sensitive about the matter.” he told him.

 

“I told you not to...” Dean muttered from behind the pillow, still pouting about the whole matter.

 

Castiel scooted closer to Dean, gently touching his side. “I am sorry Dean, but since you said it didn't hurt you, I thought well... that it wouldn't hurt you. So there was no harm in doing it.” he said.

 

“It doesn't...” Dean muttered again.

 

Castiel squinted at Dean’s figure even though he couldn’t see his action. He didn’t understand why Dean was acting like this. “I don't get you. Then why are you making such a scene about it?” he asked.

 

“Because....” Dean pressed the pillow more onto his head so he couldn’t see Castiel. He thought that he should tell Cas so maybe he would leave him alone or stop. He took a deep breath before it flowed out in one go. “becauseitsendsvibrationsthroughmewhenyoutalkthroughmyhornsandtheyfeelreallygood...” he said quickly. He didn’t look at Castiel before adding quietly, “Just....don't talk into my horns okay?” he blushed some more before curling up so Castiel couldn’t see his face.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise, processing what Dean said before putting a hand over his mouth and turned away slightly with a smirk, chuckling under his breath. “Oh... I am sorry, Dean, I didn't notice...”

 

Dean blushes more and picked up another pillow and chucked it at Cas, “You're a jerk.”

 

Castiel laughs as he covers himself from the attack, “So, basically... what you are saying is...” he trailed off as he laughed more.

 

“No don't say it. If you say it I'm getting off the couch.” Dean lifted himself slightly to look at Castiel, seeing his amusement. He pointed at Castiel, narrowing his eyes slightly, knowing what he was going to say already.

 

Castiel laughed a bit, calming himself before getting out, “It makes you _horny_.” before he fell into a fit of laughter.

 

Dean hit Castiel with pillows, face flushed and embarrassed that he made the joke, even though he knew it was coming. “You're such a jerk!” he told him as he hit him.

 

Castiel laughed even more and rolled off the couch before looking up at Dean, “Oh come on, it's funny!” he grinned.

 

Dean blushed deeper and huffed before hitting Castiel in the face with a pillow, “Bitch.” 

 

Castiel picked up a pillow from the ground and hit Dean back, “Assbutt.”

 

Dean smiled a little before picking up a pillow with his tail, picking up another in his free hand and hitting Castiel from all sides.

 

“Hey that is not fair! I don't have extra limbs!” Castiel retorted before taking a pillow in each hand and attacking Dean.

 

Dean took the pillow from his tail and wrapped it around Castiel's leg and pulled it out from under him, watching Castiel stumble and he laughed before hitting him with a pillow again. “So?” 

 

Castiel fell into the couch, glaring slightly at Dean when he looked up. “That is unfair. That has to be against the protocol and rules.” he protested.

 

“Nope. You didn't listen to me so I won’t listen to rules.” Dean told him before he hit Castiel with a pillow one more time before plopping down on top of him with a grin.

 

Castiel grabbed Dean by the horns to keep him away, “Well I guess we are not playing by the rules.” he smirked, looking at Dean.

 

Dean glared playfully at Castiel, before his tail started to sneak up Castiel's shirt and tickled his side.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise before he erupted with giggles and squirmed under Dean, dropping one hand from his horn to bat at the tail. “Thahahat is t-totally noahahaht fair! Tickles are totall--eeeee! Out of the game!” he tried to fit in words between the laughter.

 

Dean sighed softly, looking at Castiel who looked back at him hoping he would stop. He moved away his tail, “Fine...” he said softly and warped his tail around the hand that was on his horn before his own started scribbling up and down Cas's sides.

 

Castiel squealed and started wiggling away from him, trying to move away Dean’s hands away, but once he realized that was futile he started blocking his sides as Dean ran his fingers everywhere. “I sahahahaid noooo tickles Deeeeean!” he tried to say with a commanding voice but it wasn’t effective with him giggling and laughing. He glared a little at Dean, “Stop that... or else.” he threatened.

 

Dean laughed a little, seeing Castiel laugh so much. He arched a brow and smiled, “Or else what?” he taunted.

 

“Or else I might do this.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s other horn and swiftly turned them around so he was lying on top of Dean. He smiled triumphantly down at the demon. 

 

Dean made a surprised sound before looking up at Castiel and arching a brow, not seeing how this made anything different. His tail sneaked up and started tickling Castiel's side again as his hands did the same thing.

 

Castiel squeaked again, before he mustered up his willpower to not laugh for just a moment. “Stop that before I recite the whole bible into your freaking horns, Dean Winchester.” he said firmly.

 

Dean freezes, stopping his hands and tail from tickling Castiel. He looked up at him with wide eyes. “You wouldn't...”

 

Castiel grinned, finally getting Dean to stop and use this as an advantage. “Oh but I would.” he told him. He grabbed Dean's hands, pulling them away from him and leaned over to touch one horn with his lips, this time talking much quieter. “In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.” 

 

Dean turned his head away with a blush, wiggling under Castiel, trying to get away from the vibrations that were running through him. He bit the inside of his lip. “Cas no! I stopped I stopped! No more tickling!”

 

Castiel grinned and continued anyway, pretending to ignore Dean. “And God said, Let there be light, and there was light.” he murmured.

 

Dean pushed Castiel's face away with his tail, to keep him away from his horns. “Caaaaaaaaaas! Stop!” he complained.

 

Castiel laughed a little and pushed back to meet Dean's head, still holding onto Dean’s hands tightly to keep him still and in place as he continued, “God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness.”

 

Dean blushed deeper as he tried wiggling out from under Castiel, huffing before taking another route and grabs a pillow with his tail and started hitting Castiel.

 

“Ow!” Castiel said jokingly, leaning away from the attack with a laugh. He grinned at Dean, knowing that that wasn’t going to stop him. He was having fun with Dean reacting like this. “I am only on Genesis.” he told him.

 

“Then stop while you're ahead!” Dean retorted before trying to wiggle more out from under Castiel before sighing against the couch. “How are you weighed down so much? I should be easily able to get out from under you.” he commented.

 

Castiel smiled at Dean’s comment, “My wings might be helping with that a little... I mean, if you can use your tail...” he trailed off before looking back at Dean and laughing lightly. 

 

Dean pouted as he looked up at Castiel, “Now who's not being fair? You have two wings and I only have one tail.”

 

“But you tickled me and I am ticklish. So this settles it.” Castiel explained his logic to Dean.

 

“But I stopped tickling you now, so will you let me up?” Dean replied.

 

“I am not done, God just created light.” Castiel told him with fake innocence. 

 

Dean shook his head in protest, wanting Castiel to stop. “No no no no! You're done! God dies and the world goes to shit in revelations! The end!” he said loudly before trying to escape from under Castiel with new vigor.

 

“Spoilers much?” Castiel watched Dean move around and he laughed softly before he leaned down and planted a kiss on the side of Dean's horn before leaning back and letting Dean move out from under him. “Okay, I am done.” he said.

 

Dean quickly sat up and covered his horns with his hands and looking at Castiel, incredulously and suspiciously. “Really?” he asked skeptically.

 

“As crazy as it sounds... yes, really.” Castiel wanted to laugh a little at how Dean was acting and smiled a bit.

 

Dean slowly slid his hands away from his horns, still watching Castiel cautiously. “Okay...I'm watching you though.” he told him before he gently let his tail curl around Castiel's ankle and just rest there.

 

Castiel smiled at the affection and leaned into Dean, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I am done, seriously this time.” he added.

 

Dean looked at Castiel wearily for another moment before relaxing slightly, “I trust you...but if you're playing I'm not going to trust you whenever you say you're done next time.”

 

Castiel placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling against the kiss. “I promise.” he said softly.

 

Dean stared at him before he relaxed again and smiled a bit at the kiss. He hugged Castiel close to him and nuzzled into his messy brown hair. “You're kinda weird Cas. Normally you would try to avoid the horns and tail but you're over here playing with them. Even worse: trying to turn a Demon on. You're a weird angel Cas, but I like you anyway. You know...when you're not bullying me.”

 

“I have a thing for demons, so? Sue me.” Castiel said jokingly, smiling into Dean's t-shirt. “And, I don't bully you...but I like you too.” he added.

 

“I should sue you, sue you for stealing my heart.” Dean grinned, before laughing a bit and kissed the top of Castiel's head. “Can we cuddle again or are you going to try to play with my horns again if I sleep?” he arched a brow at Castiel.

 

“One, that was really cheesy…” Castiel commented and kissed his chin, “And yes we can cuddle...but I don't promise anything on that subject for later.” he said with a grin.

 

“What...? You're going to bother me later?” Dean looked down at Castiel, “No, I don't want to cuddle with you now. You're going to mess with my horns if I fall asleep again.” he pouted again, just wanting Castiel to let him sleep and cuddle together.

 

“Oh come on Dean, I won't.... at least not for the first hour or so…” Castiel laughed softly before he smirked and kissed his cheek, wanting Dean to change his mind so he fluttered kisses on Dean’s face. “Come on.”

 

“No don't kiss me, you just want to play with my horns.” Dean denied and pushed Castiel's face away with tail like he did before, knowing that Castiel had some plan. 

 

Castiel poked one of Dean’s horns lightly, “I promise I won't. If you don't want to, I won't.” he looked at Dean sincerely. 

 

Dean looked down at Castiel again and moved his tail away, his tail moved back and forth a little, wondering if he really wanted Castiel to stop. He looked down a little before meeting Castiel’s eyes, “Well...not that I don't want to...since it feels nice...but I won't be held accountable for whatever happens if you do it and I just happen to pounce on you.” he said softly.

 

Castiel had a small surprised look at Dean telling him that before he smirked. “Oh no, poor me.” 

 

Dean’s eyebrows raised as he looked at Cas, laughing a little before pulling Castiel down on top of him and snuggling back into his hair, wrapping his tail around him. “You're such a tease.” he murmured. “Later. Later we can play again.” he told him.

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around him and smiled, resting his cheek on his chest. “I think I kind of love you, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean paused and pulled back slightly to look down at Castiel's expression and smiled a little too before dropping a kiss onto his head and snuggled back into him. “I think I kind of love you too. But shhh...don't tell anyone. I’m still a scary Demon.”

 

“That you are... but you are mine.” Castiel replied with a smile, closing his eyes and snuggling into his shirt. They fell asleep cradled in each other's arms.

 

~

 

 Castiel woke up later, lifting his head to look up at Dean who was sleeping peacefully with his arm still wrapped around him as well as his tail. Castiel felt a swell of affection. He wanted to watch Dean sleep for a little longer but he had a plan that he wanted to follow through with. He leaned up Dean’s body and pressed his lips to Dean’s horn, “Dean...I want to play now.” he said quietly.

 

Dean tightened his arms around Castiel and opened one eye to look over at Castiel who smiled innocently at him. “You’re somethin’ else Cas…” he murmured.

 

“Yeah an Angel.” Castiel replied with a grin before kissing the side of Dean’s neck. “C’mon Dean wake up.” he bite down on the base of his shoulder.

 

Dean groaned softly, running a hand down Castiel’s back and resting his hands on Castiel’s ass and pulling him up more, “I’m waking up, maybe I need a little more help. How about a kiss there huh angel?” he purred sleepily.

 

Castiel licked the side of his lip, smiling before he leaned down to catch Dean’s lip in a soft kiss that quickly deepened. Dean tangled his fingers into Castiel’s dark hair and urged him down more, rubbing his tongue against Castiel’s. Castiel rocked back and forth on Dean, biting Dean’s lower lip and tugging gently before kissing Dean again.

 

Dean’s tail snaked up Castiel’s shirt, tracing his back. Castiel shivered slightly, arching into him. Castiel broke the kiss, licking his reddened lips, looking down at Dean who smiled at him. “Wanna move this to a place with more room?” he asked.

 

Dean nodded, licking his own lips before his eyes flicked black and he smirked. “Way ahead of you angel.” he said as he stood up with Castiel’s legs wrapped around his hips. Dean moved his hands again from Castiel’s thighs to his ass and pulled him right against him as he looked up at Castiel. “Gonna play fair?” he asked.

 

“Of course not.” Castiel smiled back at him before pressing his lips to Dean’s horn and tangling his fingers in the short sandy hair, tugging gently. “Where’s the fun in that?” he muttered.

 

Dean shivered lightly before swallowing thickly, starting to walk to their room as Castiel continued to talk into his horn. He found a new appreciation for Castiel’s deep gravelly voice, it was already arousing at it was normally but now it was downright illegal.

 

Castiel wasn’t just talking, he was talking dirty to Dean, telling him exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. Dean groaned, feeling his voice talk to him like it was in his head and he pushed Castiel up against the wall, breathing heavier, not able to walk much else if he didn’t have just a bit more encouragement to walk more. He quickly leaned up and kissed Castiel deeply, kissing him roughly as he pulled Castiel closer to rut against him. Castiel moaned into his mouth, feeling a hot rush of arousal.

 

Dean tugged on Castiel’s lower lip, panting slightly when they broke apart, neither needed much air but when it came to having sex, their breathing changed frequently. Dean bit at Castiel’s neck, sucking a mark onto his skin.

 

Castiel pulled on Dean’s hair, “Dammit Dean…” he breathed out. “We might have work soon….I can’t have marks.” he told him.

 

Dean grinned against his skin and bit another mark, “That’s fine...people need to know you’re mine.” he leaned up and pressed his lips directly over Castiel’s ear, saying it softly. Castiel shivered, gasping slightly.

 

“They already know.” Castiel murmured.

 

“Then at least now they have proof.” Dean told him as he leaned in for another kiss before continuing to walk to their room and set Castiel down gently onto the bed.

 

Castiel pulled Dean into him, not wanting any space between them. He pushed his hips up and licked his lips. Dean met his hips and rocked against him, leaning down again to skim his jaw with soft kisses. Castiel hummed softly, stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair before tugging roughly on the ends, earning a groan from Dean.

 

Dean bit the flesh behind Castiel’s ear before lapping the skin over. He pressed his lips to Castiel’s ear, “You are so impatient.” he chuckled.

 

Castiel laughed slightly, “Just want to get things moving along already.” he said, running his hands down Dean’s back and slipping just inside the hem of his pants. He rubbed his fingers over the dimples of Dean’s back before getting closer to where his tail came out of him. He pressed down on the area just above Dean’s tail and Dean shivered.

 

“This isn’t fair Cas…” Dean breathed out, nipping at Castiel’s ear. “Show me your wings.”

 

Castiel moved out from under Dean and sat up on the bed. He changed to kneel on the bed, crossing his arms to hold the hem of his shirt before he pulled it off. He looked at Dean before he closed his eyes and tilted his head back just slightly. The room filled with a warm bright light before the sound of the soft flutter came. Dean’s eyes flicked black when Castiel pulled out his wings, looking at him.

 

Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel’s torso, seeing the wings stretch out and adjust. Castiel’s eyes slowly fluttered open to meet Dean’s eyes, seeing the bright blue ring around them before the faded back to the normal icy blue color. Dean grinned before stripping off his own shirt and coming over to kneel on the bed with Castiel. He put his hands on Castiel’s hips and pulled him closely. Castiel hummed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders and tangling his fingers into his hair, trailing up to touch the horns lightly.

 

Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s for a moment, stepping away from the lust for a moment to take in their relationship. Dean got the message and wrapped his arms around Castiel, leaning up slightly and pressing a kiss to his forehead, which made Castiel smile.

 

Dean smiled too before he thought of something, his hands carded through Castiel’s wings, making Castiel relax into him. He knew Castiel’s wings like the back of his hand, he knew what made him hum and what made him sing. His fingers quickly pressed down on his glands and rubbed them roughly, Castiel’s reaction was immediate. His wings flared out, fluttering as he moaned. His fingers dug a little into Dean’s scalp as he gasped at the wave of pleasure.

 

Dean wrapped his tail around Castiel to pull him over slightly and leaned him back over him slightly so he could let Castiel’s wings lean further up. Castiel gripped onto Dean, holding onto him, moaning and panting. Dean pressed his face into Castiel’s neck and kissed it gently as Castiel rested his forehead on his shoulder. Dean rubbed on the glands, feeling his hands slick up in oil. He rubbed it over Castiel’s feathers, brushing over the arm of the wing and touched around gland.

 

Castiel felt his wings twist, pushing outwards. They fluttered in pleasure, biting down on Dean’s neck. His hands wrapped around Dean’s tail and tugged on the base gently. Dean groaned and pressed down on one of the glands making Castiel cry out.

 

Dean grinned, “That’s my pretty angel…” he murmured affectionately.

 

Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed, looking at him lustfully as he licked his lips. His wings fluttered and readjusted again, he raised them high up and Dean looked at him appreciatively. Castiel ran his hands on Dean’s thighs, dragging his nails down before hooking his fingers onto Dean’s jeans and slowly pulling them down.

 

Dean rest his arms behind him as his tail came up under Castiel’s chin and tipped it up, trailing over his lips. “Open up for me angel.” he commended.

 

Castiel opened his mouth willingly and his tail sneaked into his mouth, moving around like he was kissing Dean. Dean’s hands moved to Castiel’s hips, pushing down his pants and underwear. Castiel stepped out of them and Dean tossed them aside with his jeans.

 

Dean rubbed circles on Castiel’s hip bones, pushing his knee up slightly and pulling Castiel down onto his thigh and rocked him back and forth. Castiel moaned as his own hands snuck into Dean’s underwear and grasped him into his hands. He rubbed his thumb over the slit as the other stroked him. Dean let out a breathy sound, arching his hips up into Castiel’s hand.

 

Castiel pushed Dean’s underwear down further, slipping a hand between Dean’s legs to roll his balls between his fingers. Dean pulled his tail out of Castiel’s mouth, moving one of his hands to grab the side of Castiel’s face and pulled him into a smearing kiss. Dean moved his hands again, holding onto Castiel’s thighs and pulled them apart to have him straddling him. Castiel broke the kiss, pecking Dean on the lip one more time with a smirk before he slid down Dean’s body and kissed down his chest.

 

The kisses were pressed across Dean’s whole torso, in a trail until Castiel stopped in front of his cock and he looked up at Dean through his lashes and he winked before kissing the top of the head and sucking away the precum. Dean moaned, arching up and tangling a hand in Castiel’s dark hair as the other reached down to Castiel’s ass and pulled it apart a little more. His tail sneaked up between Castiel’s legs, rubbing over the entrance, teasing the rim. It slid up and down between his legs, slicking it with spit before it gently pushed in slightly before it pulled out and Castiel rocked back, trying to urge Dean on.

 

Dean stroked through Castiel’s hair, holding him in place. “I’ll take care of you baby, don’t worry.” he said reassuringly.

 

Castiel hummed, kissing down Dean’s shaft, licking up and mouthing the thick vein before he looked at Dean again as his lips rested on the head. His tongued swirled the top before taking Dean down all in one go. Dean moaned in the back of his throat, pushing his tail into Castiel and slowly started moving it.

 

Dean’s free hand moved to their side drawer and took out a bottle of lube and he easily opened it with one hand and spread it over his fingers before reaching back in between Dean’s legs and pulling his tail out and replace it with his fingers. Castiel moaned around him, bobbing his head quickly and sucking. He hummed in the back of his throat pulling off nearly completely to run his tongue over the slit, before he swallowed him back down. Dean was breathing slightly quicker, pushing his fingers into Castiel, crooking them to press onto his prostate which made Castiel moan, sending more vibrations down his cock. His tail moved to Castiel’s cock, coiling around it and stroked him a few times before Castiel pulled off.

 

“Enough of this Dean…Just come fuck me already.” Castiel moaned, sitting back on Dean’s fingers.

 

Dean smiled at seeing Castiel so urgent and wanting. Dean moved his fingers back and forth, pressing a third in. He scissored his fingers and continued to just press on Castiel’s prostate. He rubbed his fingers on it before reaching up and touching his wing. The gland leaked over and Dean rubbed it into Castiel’s feathers.

 

Castiel groaned, “Dean if you don’t do what I tell you, I’ll do it.” he rocked back and forth on Dean’s fingers.

 

Dean arched a brow before slipping his fingers out, wiping into the sheets, putting his arms behind him. “Be my guest.” he grinned.

 

Castiel glared down at him before kneeling up and holding the base of Dean’s cock and lowered himself onto it. He arched back, swallowing a bit before rising up and sinking back down. He moaned, happy that he was full and stretched.

 

Dean wrapped his tail around Castiel, holding him secure. “Bounce as much as you want baby. I have you.” he said.

 

Castiel put his hands down on Dean’s chest and leaned down slightly to rock up and down, using Dean’s secure grip to go a lot quicker.

 

Dean bundled his fingers into Castiel’s wings, rubbing the glands to hear the sounds pour out of Castiel. Castiel whined, digging his fingers into Dean’s skin. He opened his eyes to look down at Dean, biting his lip.

 

“ ** _Harder_** Dean.” he growled.

 

Dean grinned, hearing Castiel starting to slip into lust. He loved to see him slowly slip before he’s consumed with it. Dean quickly grabbed Castiel and rolled them over and pushed both his legs up and pressed over him before he snapped his hips forward. Castiel gasped, wrapping around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him down. Dean pushed into him, holding him by the wings and thrusting into quickly.

 

Castiel pulled Dean closer and press his lips to Dean’s horn. “Fuck **_me_** Dean...like **_you_** mean it.” he breathed out.

 

Dean grunted, “Yes sir.” he smiled slightly before picking up his pace. The bed started rocking and Castiel’s wings started hitting the headboard. They flapped against the bed spread, straightening out and stiffening.

 

Castiel licked his lips, pulling Dean down for a kiss. Dean tightened his fist, “C’mon Cas, just a little more.” Castiel arched up, moaning, as he met Dean’s thrusts.

 

Dean wrapped his tail around Castiel’s cock and stroked him off as he lifted Castiel up slightly, pounding into him and nearly nailing his prostate every time.

 

Castiel’s toes curled and his wings flared, shaking slightly before he dug his nails at Dean’s back. “Dean!” he cried out before cumming over his stomach.

 

Dean groaned, looking at Castiel. His eyes flicked black, “That’s my baby.” he moaned, thrusting into Castiel a few times before he came himself. He slowly slid his hands out of Castiel’s feathers, stroking them gently to smooth them out before letting Castiel’s legs slide back down and he laid down on him.

 

Castiel hummed happily, pressing his face into Dean’s hair and kissing his horn. Dean brushed Castiel’s cheek affectionately with his fingers. “Was that good for you angel?” he asked.

 

“Always.” Castiel smiled contently.

 

Dean kissed Castiel’s jaw and brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead. His tail curled around Castiel, “I’m going to clean you up okay?” he said.

 

Castiel nodded before Dean slowly slid down and licked away the cum on his chest and softening cock. Dean grabbed his shirt before wiping his own chest down. He lifted both Castiel’s legs back up and pressed his tongue inside of him. He cleaned him out slowly, hearing the soft pants and moans. He continued to do that until Castiel was shaking slightly and whimpering. When he pulled back, Dean had a sated smile. He pulled Castiel close to his chest and rolled them over again so Castiel could lay on his chest.

 

Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel’s feathers, cleaning them and plucking away the strays. Castiel hummed contently at the attention, feeling Dean’s tail wrap around him again. Dean kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep Cas. We can play later.” he smiled.

 

“I take back what I said earlier….I do love you Dean.” Castiel murmured with a smile on his face, closing his eyes.

 

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and pulled him closer. “I love you too Cas.” he said quietly, grooming Castiel’s feathers for a while before falling asleep himself.

 

They were an odd pair, but they always made it work.

 

 

 


End file.
